Baby Bears Can't Jump
Baby Bears Can't Jump is the 44th episode of the third season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 96th episode overall. Synopsis In order to win a pizza, the Baby Bears play basketball against a ragtag gang of kids with the help of a famous celebrity. Plot The Baby Bears are in an alley pretending to play basketball. Grizzly is trying to be like Charles Barkley a famous baskeball player, but Panda thinks the basketball card of said player he is looking at is better. He tells Baby Grizz to let him play but he won't let him because he wants to practice more of his shots and poses but Baby Panda tells him that he needs to practice his dribbling and Ice Bear has to work on his fundamentals but Baby Grizz says that he needs more time to work on his one on one game until his stomach gurgles and gets hungry. The Baby Bears begin to fight until a motorcycle guy comes and a pizza falls out from behind him and the Baby Bears are so surprised wanting to eat but a bunch of kids known as the Ragtag Crew stop them from eating the pizza and tells the Baby Bears that it's their pizza. They challenge each other for a game of basketball to see whoever gets the pizza and wins. The Baby Bears find some basketball shirts but Baby Panda doesn't like his shirt because it's not comfortable but Baby Grizz tells him to stop complaining because that's all he can find and makes him wear it whether he likes it or not but Baby Ice Bear is the only one wearing a basketball helmet. Everyone begins playing their basketball game but the Ragtag Kids keep winning and the Baby Bears are losing and blaming each other for not listening and doing it right. Baby Grizz calls the Ragtag Kids to pause for a timeout and says that him and his brothers Baby Panda and Baby Ice Bear have to go potty which is the bathroom, the Ragtag Kids let them go potty but make fun of them for that and tells them about wearing diapers. The Baby Bears fight over the game saying that their failing and being ridiculous at basketball, Baby Grizz and Baby Panda talk back to each other and call each other names by getting mad at each other about the game but after their fight, they hear someone talking, the Baby Bears look at their Charles Barkley card while Baby Panda says that if his brothers heard that or not and not going crazy but Charles Barkley just sneaks up in front of them and makes the Baby Bears jump and act so surprised that it's actually him from the card. He teaches the Baby Bears a few basketball moves in order for them to learn and play the game right by practicing, after they practice, the Baby Bears thank Charles for showing them how until they notice and realize that he's gone and just disappeared right back in the card but still comes to life talking to them. The Baby Bears go back on the basketball court with the Ragtag Kids start continuing and playing their game, the Baby Bears learn their moves Charles Barkley showed them by passing the basketball to each other and shoot into the basket so many times to win the game and the Ragtag Kids are losing and blame each other by not doing a great job, but they make it to the final game. Baby Panda and Baby Ice Bear make a stack and Baby Grizz gets ready to make his shot, he makes his big jump really hard and begins his big score just like Charles Barkley and the Baby Bears win the basketball game and the pizza, but when Baby Grizz is hanging onto the basket he begins to fall and his brothers Baby Panda and Baby Ice Bear save him from falling and realize that their presenting their first bearstack ever and are congratulated by the Ragtag Kids, the Ragtag Kids maybe bullies to the Baby Bears but they rethink it over and decides to act nice to them although they won fair and square they get the pizza but the Baby Bears decide to make friends with the Ragtag Kids and share the pizza and the Ragtag Kids appreciates that, everyone celebrates their snack time together and the Ragtag Kids say that the Baby Bears should do their bearstack all the time and Charles Barkley from the card makes his last word saying if there's anymore pizza left for him as the episode ends. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Ragtag Kids (debut) * Charles Barkley (debut) Trivia * The title is a reference to the 1992 movie "White Men Cant Jump". * This is the second episode the Baby Bears play a game to win food. The first episode was Lazer Royale. * Since The Bears always loved playing basketball in the past episodes, this is the first episode they play basketball as kids in their childhood and also shows how they first learned to play. * This is the second basketball focused episode after Charlie Ball. * This episode shows the first ever Bearstack performed. * When the Baby Bears say they have to go to the bathroom, the Ragtag Kids tell them about wearing diapers just like Panda wears a diaper in the episode Viral Video. * When they also mention about going potty, Baby Panda says he really has to go in the We Bare Bears short Potty Time. Ice Bear even mentions he has to go to the bathroom in the other We Bare Bears short Frozen Ice and the episode The Demon. * This is the first episode featuring Charles Barkley where he plays himself. * The music that plays as the basketball match starts is similar to the song "Hollywood Swinging" by Kool & The Gang. * This is the last episode of Season 3. * This is the last episode of Season 3 featuring the Baby Bears. Errors TBA International Premieres * March 26, 2018 (LA) * June 7, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) * June 12, 2018 (PH) * July 5, 2018 (Turkey) Videos Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Article Stubs Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:B